


Gal Pals

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, F/F, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: La storia di una Classica Amicizia Tra Femmine™





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ultima settimana del COW-T 8

\- Elisa ma non potresti semplicemente dirglielo? Non è così difficile...

\- Tu non conosci mia madre! Non mi ascolta nemmeno, sente solo quello che le interessa sentire. L'unico modo è metterla di fronte all'evidenza.

Elisa non sapeva più che cosa fare per far capire alla madre che no, non le interessava conoscere “quel ragazzo così simpatico che gli ha presentato la sorella dell'amica della vicina di casa che aveva proprio la sua età”.

Aveva girato con la mano nella mano con la fidanzata in ogni occasione, l'aveva chiamata con ogni sorta di nomignoli da “tesoro” e “amore” fino a “futura moglie e madre dei miei figli”, l'aveva sbaciucchiata fino ad arrivare quasi ad infilarle la lingua in bocca davanti a tutta la famiglia, e tutto ciò che sua madre aveva saputo dire era che “avete proprio una bella amicizia! Come siete affiatate!”

Ormai era una vera e propria lotta, quasi un duello all'ultimo sangue, fra la madre che faceva di tutto per ignorare l'evidenza e la figlia che era lì lì per andare in giro con una maglietta con sopra scritto “MI PIACE LA FIGA” - e anche lì era più che presumibile che la genitrice avrebbe trovato un modo di interpretare la cosa in modo fuorviante.

\- Credimi, è l'unica maniera!

\- Ma io mi vergogno!

\- E io credi no? È mia madre!  
Anna sospirò, ma smise di ribattere. Ormai era inutile, quando la sua ragazza si metteva qualcosa in testa, non importava quanto folle o assurda, non c'era verso di farle cambiare idea.

Dopotutto non tutto il male veniva per nuocere. Aveva aspettato mesi e mesi di avere l'occasione di farsela dare, solo non si aspettava sarebbe stato in circostanze così... beh, bizzarre era dire poco.

\- D'accordo allora

Non si era fatta pregare più di tanto. Tempo qualche minuto ed entrambe si ritrovarono senza vestiti, lanciati di qua e di là in giro per la stanza mentre le loro mani vagavano libere, esplorando ogni centimetro del corpo dell'altra.

Anna era quasi arrivata a dimenticare il loro proposito, chinandosi sull'altra per affondare i denti al di sotto della sua clavicola mentre Elisa gemeva e accennava per un secondo a spingerla via, prima di afferrargli invece i capelli e gemere di piacere.

Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì di colpo e la madre di Elisa entrò, come al solito, senza bussare.

\- Ragazze, volete fare meren...

La donna tacque di colpo, e le ragazze sussultarono con un gridolino di sorpresa prima di coprirsi con la coperta.

\- Mamma! - esclamò Elisa, il tono spaventato nonostante il fatto che fosse stata una sua idea. - Io... posso spiegare...

\- Elisa, mi meraviglio di te - la donna borbottò, scuotendo la testa, e per un attimo Anna credette che sarebbe partita ad urlar loro contro. - Dormire a quest'ora del pomeriggio, e senza vestiti! Siamo ancora a febbraio!

Non ci poteva credere.

Anche questa volta, un'altra sconfitta schiacciante.

Se non altro, pensò Anna, almeno finalmente gliel'aveva data.

 


End file.
